Neverfall Nights
by Nekosgonya
Summary: AU. Loosely based off of PC game Neverwinter Nights. Kyou is a student at Kaibara Academy, training to be a hero of Neverfall and help find the cure to the Howling Demise. What happens when the academy is suddenly under attack?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I own some of the ideas here which are based on the PC game Neverwinter Nights.

A/N: This was actually an old idea of mine, one that I just found on my computer recently. I thought it would be fun to finish the chapter I had and see where it ended up. This doesn't mean I'm stopping my other story (Ayame's Assistant, for those of you who don't know), but it could be a possibility of another story next to it. (And if you couldn't already tell, this story is going to be AU.)

OoOoO

"Kyou…Kyou, wake up!"

The voice was accompanied by a knock to the bedroom door, the hand performing the task just as urgent as the words. Kyou gave a small groan from under the warm covers of his bed and lifted his head.

"Hnn?"

A fellow student at the academy of the name Kazuki opened the door and walked into the unlocked room, making sure the door was closed carefully behind him if Kyou happened to not be in the most decent of outfits to sleep in.

"Kyou," he nodded as a hello. "What are you still doing in bed?"

The red head sighed, finally sitting up to reveal a bare chest from beneath the covers. Dark bags sat under his eyes as he rubbed the sleep away.

"Sleeping. Why do you ask?" he mumbled in his half asleep mode.

"Well, today is the day of our final test to prove if we're ready for the graduation this evening. I just thought you'd be ready is all," Kazuki replied, almost afraid of what Kyou's reaction would be.

And he was right to be afraid. Once the information sank into Kyou's head, the young adult burst out from underneath the covers. He was only clad in his boxers, but not for long for it only took mere seconds for the rushed boy to get dressed.

After taking a quick glance in the mirror, Kyou paused to look to his startled classmate. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!?!"

-.-

In the part of the world so lucky to be referred to as the Cold East, a wilderness where towering giants, fierce barbarians, and enchanting dragons traveled the land existed. Somewhere near the middle of all of this resided the jewel of the wasteland: a city called Neverfall. However, this city had also been recently cursed.

For within the walls of Neverfall, a plague had started to sweep the city. It had been named the Howling Demise for its horrible affect on the dying. The sickness was incurable, even with the help of the city's mages. In a drastic attempt to save the city, Tohru de Tyre (the advisor of Lord Akito and right hand woman) put out a call for a champion, for she found it too much of a coincidence for someone not to be behind the sinister action.

Wannabe heroes answered the call, some lured there by the promise of glory, others by the likelihood of gold. Only those with the greatest potential were allowed through the doors into the Kaibara Academy to be taught by the finest professors of each class.

-.-

Kyou Sohma had been training at the academy for a total of three years, or since he had turned sixteen. His case had been an exceptional one, for Lady Tohru herself had asked for a recommendation form to be sent to him.

He had chosen the class of a fighter. Along with his other classmates, such as the one that was accompanying him down the hallway, Kyou had learned how to use all the standard weapons and armor, and how to fight to one's best ability.

Master Kazuma, or the main teacher of the fighter class, had hand picked a few of his students he felt were ready to graduate. These students would take their final test that very day, and if lucky enough to pass, receive royal blessings from Lady Tohru for their future.

"Aren't you pumped up?" Kazuki asked, clenching his fists and throwing his left one into the air, "Today's the day we're going to finish our schooling!"

Kyou grunted as they followed the hallway as it made a sharp right turn. "Maybe I'd be a little more excited if I had gotten up in time to have some breakfast."

Kazuki chuckled at the comment. "Ah, come on. You know you've been waiting for this only for the past three years!"

Kyou couldn't deny that fact. Any student's dream was to graduate from the academy and show to the world why they were chosen to attend it. The red head was certainly no exception.

By this point in time, Kyou and Katsuki had reached their classroom, the closest one to the dorms and biggest compared to the others. The room, after all, was used to teach both up-close melee fighters and distance surprise attackers. Therefore, the room would have to be enlarged if the academy's owners did not wish for a destroyed wall or two.

"Good to see the both of you have arrived."

The two chatting boys looked towards the west wall of the room where Master Kazuma stood, his usual kind and gentle smile spread across his face. It was hard to believe that the man was possibly the best fighter to ever have existed.

"We're not late sir, are we?" Katsuki inquired, a worried look crossing his features.

Kazuma gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. "Of course not. You're just in time to begin actually."

"Already?!?" Katsuki squeaked out, resulting in another laugh from Kazuma.

"Would that be a problem?"

"We-well, no!" the student stuttered, an embarrassed blush forming on his cheeks. "I just…just thought we'd have a moment to prepare is all…"

"Of course you will have time for preparation," Kazuma reassured him. "When you feel ready, report to one of my assistants for your final test."

"Alright, I'm off then," Kyou finally spoke after standing silently throughout the entire conversation.

"EH?!?" Katsuki shrieked and turned to boy. "But, but…"

"As far as I'm concerned, the faster I get it done, the sooner it's out of the way," Kyou responded to his friend's unfinished sentences.

"You're not even going to wish me luck?"

Katsuki's face resembled that of a child that had just been left behind by his friends. It certainly wasn't the first time he would unintentionally make a person chuckle, and probably wouldn't be the last.

Holding out his hand that was quickly taken by Katsuki, the two classmates shook.

"Good luck."

-.-

"Kyou Sohma, are you ready for you test?"

Kunimitsu, a familiar face seen by those trained by Kazuma, had been the assistant in charge of the up-close melee testing. He was also the main victim of many a trick, played by training rogues and energy-filled students with nothing better to do.

The fierce determined eyes of Kyou met those of Kunimitsu. Swords were clenched. The student of the two hadn't the time to give a simple nod before the interruption.

"Kunimitsu, sir!" A nervous female voice rang out, followed by the appearance of a brunette cleric making her way into the room.

Sighing, the assistant teacher turned to the girl, wondering what could possibly be going on that needed to interrupt such an important day as this.

"Yes?" he finally replied.

"All professors and assistants need to report to Lady Tohru at once," she sputtered out, looking more worried than her shaking voice sounded.

Letting out one last sigh, Kunimitsu gave her a nod. She scurried out of the room to give the message to the others, and the assistant turned to his student. "I don't know what this is about or how long it will take, but I'll be back as soon as it's over."

Kyou grunted in annoyance. Though he wanted to believe there could be nothing important enough to interrupt his testing, it seemed that there was something going on. Not that it mattered what he thought anyways. It wasn't like he was going to be able to stop anyone.

And so the student did what he could: nod in understanding and let Kunimitsu run off to attend business. It had seemed Kuzuma had also already left the room, leaving Kyou and Katsuki alone once more.

"Well, so much for that," the red head sighed.

Katsuki joined his side momentarily and let a worried glance follow the path the two teachers had taken out of the room. "I wonder what's going on…"

"Yeah, well…whatever it is, it better be quick," commented Kyou with a huff. He rested the tip of his sword on the ground and dared to lean on it like an arm rest.

"But what if it's really important?" asked a female voice. "What if it was the worst tragedy in Neverfall since the Howling Demise?"

Katsuki tensed up as Kyou snapped to attention, sword ready at hand. Both glanced around the room, seeing no other forms of life around other than themselves.

"Who's there?" Katsuki squeaked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Show yourself," Kyou growled through clenched teeth.

OoOoO

A/N: Wow, that was a lot of fun to write! Again, I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this story. It all depends on what you as the readers think of it, and if I can figure out where I want this story to go. It's been a while since I've even played Neverwinter Nights, so it will only be loosely based on the game. Thanks for reading!


End file.
